What Reason?
by ac-the-brain-supreme
Summary: Syrus wanted to turn his life around. but that plan back fired...miserably. future syden...or whatever you call it. so that means yaoii...so if you are not a fangirlboy, i suggest you no ready...OH! and Zane as an arse::complete::
1. alone in the night

me: wheeeee! i have my first GX fic up! w00t! and the best part is...Yami and Kaiba cant get me here! so that means i dont have to hear them complaining! now, before we start, do our main characters have any questions

SYRUS: is this going to be depressing?

me:...erm...yeah...its angst

JADEN: shouldnt you be working on your-

me: lets begin!

JADEN: hey!

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own Yugioh GX. if she did...then...well...itd become brokeback mountain...but with more sex**

* * *

A small boy kneeled by the bottom bunk of a tri-story bunk-bed. The little one had large, unruly, light blue hair. His eyes were a beautiful bright gray; silver, if you will. In front of his large, childish eyes was a pair of small wire-rimmed glasses that rested on the tip of his pale-skinned nose. The boy was, indeed, beautiful. But, he was normally overlooked by others.

One reason was his short stature. He was, roughly, 4'1" to 5'2". Another was because he had an older sibling; an older brother who was perfect in every sense of the word. Zane was tall, smart, and the highest ranked boy at Duel Academy. Every girl in school wanted him, and the two boys' parents were so proud of their eldest son. Back at home, the poor bluenette would be lucky to even get so much as a kiss goodnight or a comforting hug whenever he was afraid. No one seemed to like poor, little Syrus.

Except, **him**.

**Him**, the brown-haired boy that slept peacefully in front of Syrus. The brunette with the warm chocolate eyes that saw Syrus as not just a shrimp who could do nothing right; not as a disappointment, but as a human being. A living, breathing person who had a soul and a heart that beat the red, life-giving liquid that runs through all living animals all through out his soft, pale body. A person whose heart beat for the brunette.

Syrus's silent reverie continued in the darkness of night. He always watched his best friend at night. When Jaden was asleep, or in a coma as some may call it, Syrus was safe to watch his secret love.

But soon, all shall become better. Soon, Syrus's life shall turn for the better. He was going to tell his brother the biggest secret in his life. Syrus didn't know what to expect from Zane when he told his older brother he was gay. He wasn't going to bet on anything. Syrus was just going to hope that Zane didn't grab Syrus's thin throat and throw Syrus's body into the ocean after it had gone limp and lifeless.

_I should stop thinking like that or I'll never tell Zane!_

Jaden murmured something in his sleep. Syrus didn't know what he said, but it was most likely about dueling. Jaden loved to do that more than life itself. Sometimes, Syrus envied the Winged Kuriboh. Jaden treated that card as if it was made out of the most precious metals and gems ever conceived. Syrus wanted to be precious to Jaden. He wanted his and Jaden's relationship to be more than close friends. He wanted to be lovers. He wanted to feel Jaden's tan skin against his own pale. He wanted to taste Jaden's luscious lips and feel the softest touch of his hand on Syrus's pale cheek.

Syrus shook his head. He yawned. _Aw man, it's nearly midnight_ Syrus's sleepy mind observed as he looked at the alarm clock. Syrus had classes tomorrow, and he needed all his strength and will power to get his brunette buddy out of bed the next morning

* * *

me: (sigh) short yes...but it gets better. now, any more questions?

SYRUS:are Jaden and i gonna do something dirty?

me: nope. but there will be yaoii...and mentionings of sick fanatasies (though subtle)...and Zane being an ass

JADEN: when is he not?

ZANE: i am right here ya know

JADEN: (looks) (gulps) heh...

me: ooooooh...(gets popcorn) thisll be good! see ya next chappie!


	2. a confession gone wrong

me: WHEEE! new chappie!

SY-SY: you're mean to me in this chapter!

me: its a sy-sy angst ficcie sy-sy (hugs, puts in lap, stroakes hair) 'sides, its not me. its zane

ZANE: why (reads fic) YOU'RE A BITCH!

me: so i've been told

**KellyQ:** yay! here's the new chapter! i hope you enjoy!

**Dragon C. Chan: **im gladie!

**Dan-Chan Haru-San:** erm...yeah...did you not see the syden yaoii warning in the summary?

JADEN: you have to be as dumb as me to not figure it out

ZANE: which is pretty damn dumb since you just insulted yourself

me: now...on with the fic!

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own Yugioh...therefore she does not own Yugioh GX. its simple logic**

**WARNING:**

this chapter contains homophobic slurs. if you do not approve then i appologize and promise to bash the person in later chpters/fics. flames are acceptable for this chapter too

* * *

Syrus walked slowly to the lighthouse his brother always went to do his thinking. Syrus knew he was going to be there, so…why was he walking so slowly?

Because he was scared out of his wits. He kept telling himself that nothing was going to happen. At least nothing bad was going to happen. But the more Syrus told himself that, the less and less he seemed to believe it. He kept repeating in his mind: _Nothing wrong is going to happen. You're just going to get his attention and just tell him you're gay. Then, if you're lucky, he'll go back to being the regular old Zane._

But, in a way, Syrus didn't want Zane to be the same. Especially after Syrus told his big brother how he loved to stare at men. Syrus only wanted Zane's respect and acceptance. Those two things. He never begged Zane for anything, not even when it was life-or-death. But, even when Syrus did do **something** right, it got looked over by Zane.

Now, most people would say, "What a horrible older brother!" and maybe even his parents would stick up for Sy and say, "Show you're little brother some respect!" Unfortunately, it was mostly the other way around. People sometimes sneered at the poor little brother who could never be like his successful elder sibling. And when Syrus wanted to tell Zane something that was really good, his parents would yell at him. Saying how Zane didn't need to hear anything that stupid when he was busy.

Syrus stopped for a moment to wipe away a tear that hadn't fallen yet. He could almost see the lighthouse and the silhouette of the person he respected and wished to be like the most. And the place where he tried to run away on a raft.

That was one of Syrus's ultimate 1ows. He had done something stupid and thought running away from the tag-team match that was his and Jaden's punishment would make things better. It didn't. It showed how weak Syrus really was. But, running away when he was scared or uncertain was how he lived his life. With almost no love in Syrus's life, he had to resort to other ways of finding safety or comfort. Even if it was as extreme as running away on a little raft that would inevitably break in the middle of the ocean and cause Syrus to drown to death.

He was closer now. Now Syrus could tell for certain that it was his brother standing there, looking over the ocean. Deep in thought. Syrus was also deep in thought. About how Zane might react to Syrus's coming out.

Well, there were about three possibilities. One was that Zane fully accepted Syrus being gay and there being a big hug a Zane being nice. _Okay…maybe that's a little **too **farfetched._

Another was that Syrus was showed the same indifference and semi-hatred that he was always shown. The last was Zane going to extremes and, possibly, killing him or scarring Syrus for the rest of his life.

_I **really** hope its reaction 'B'._

Syrus was at the lighthouse base now. Zane still hadn't noticed him. Again. The cold shoulder, indifferent stare, hatred-filled scowl, Syrus was used to all forms of Zane's acknowledge or dis-acknowledgement. He had gotten them many a time in his so far short lifetime. Syrus came closer to his brother. "Z-Zane?" Syrus called softly.

The dark blue haired boy turned his head. "What are you doing here?" Zane said a little coldly. His dark eyes were boring holes into the shorter boy's head.

"Well, um…I-I need to tell you s-something important" Syrus stammered out.

Zane turned back to face the ocean and crossed his arms. "Go ahead."

_But I wanted to tell you to your face, not your back._ "Well" Syrus continued, keeping the comment in his head right where it popped up. "Zane, I know this may come as a shock to you, but now matter what you do, remember that I never meant for you to be scorned or disgusted or anything like that!"

Zane was silent for a moment before responding, "I'll keep that in mind."

"O-Okay…um…" Maybe it was better that Zane's back was turned towards Syrus. That glare would've made him turn to jelly. "Z-Zane…I-I'm gay."

Silence. For the next few minutes there was nothing but the tension filled air between the two brothers. Eventually, after some period of time that felt like two eternities, Zane turned around completely. His hands were tightly balled fists at his side and his face was full of shock. "What did you say?" Zane asked silently.

"I'm gay" Syrus repeated.

Again, silence. All that could be heard was the roaring sea in the background, the sea birds high above cawing out to their friends. But to Syrus, he could hear the yelling that would soon come from his beloved older brother, the disappointment in his voice. And the increasing heartbeat of Syrus's heart, seeming to beat twice the normal amount of time a minute.

"Is…is this a joke?" Zane asked seriously, his voice rising a little.

"NO! I would never joke about something this serious!" Syrus exclaimed coming less than an arms reach from the taller boy in front of him. A bad move.

A fist went straight into Syrus's pale face. The poor boy went flying onto his side; his glasses went flying of in some other direction. Pain radiated from the struck cheek. A hand went up to feel the damage, but pulled away once knives dug into his cheek. Syrus groped for his glasses, and found that one of the lenses had been smashed.

"Get out of my sight, faggot" Zane whispered as Syrus put on his broken glasses. Syrus was more than happy to oblige.

Syrus didn't even wait to fully get up, he ran as fast as his little feet could take him. All the while, silent tears streamed down his face. While running, he passed, and nearly ran into, Alexis. The blonde Obelisk Blue girl who was friends with Zane. She stopped and watched as Syrus ran away from his brother until the bluenette was out of sight. She then walked up to Zane and asked, "Why was your brother crying?"

Zane responded coldly, "I have no brother."

* * *

SY-SY: zane is horrible! (sob)

me: how dare you! (hits zane in back of head)

ZANE: you're the one that wrote it!

JADEN: i say we revolt, zane!

ZANE: down with ac!

me: uh-huh, yeah. well, long as i keep sy-sy

SY-SY: will things get better?

me: oh, dont worry sy-sy, the story shall have a happy ending!

SY-SY: )

me: see you next chappie!


	3. kissing the wrong person under the moon

me: whee! new chappie!

SY-SY: you're getting crueler and crueler (teary face)

me: (teary face) Sy-Sy (hugs Sy-Sy and puts on lap) well, Math is a cruel subject. ((ac does most fic planning during math))

SY-SY: true

ZANE: the reviewers are getting kind of cruel too

me: you deserve it! 'sides, after this fic, Jaden's going to be have death wishes galore!

JADEN: why?

me: (evil chuckle) you'll see (evil gleam in eye)

**kellyQ:** no...Jaden's not _that_smart

**Powhammer: **yes...yes it was

**Sour Schuyler: **butthead (giggle) and your welcome for making you loatheZane even more!

**Ronin 32: **lmfao! that has to be one of my faveorite reviews ever! GO SADISTIC PLOT BUNNY!

(loud bang noise)

ZANE: what was that?

(jabba the hut comes out of closet, picks up Zane, and goes back into closet)

me: don't forget the maid outfit!

J.T.H: glurb blurb gub ((thank you ac))

ZANE: I HATE YOU REVIEWERS!

JADEN: I SHALL AVENGE YOU ZANE!

me: no, Jaden, come over to the red side (gasp, wheeze)

SY-SY: so many Star Wars references, so little time! x.x

me: anyway, onto the fic

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own Yugioh. Nor does she own Star Wars. Nor does she watch Star Wars. which makes me wonder how she knows so much about it.**

* * *

Syrus rubbed his sore cheek. It may have been a few days since Zane had hit him, but the bruise remained; both the one on his cheek and his heart. But soon, none of that would matter, for even though step one didn't go so well, step two in Syrus's 2-step plan in having a better life would be a success.

The thought of Jaden not liking Syrus in **that **sense never even crossed the bluenette's mind. He was blinded by the love he had for his best friend and the unknown desperation in his heart to find that one special person who would think of Syrus as the sun and moon; the one thing in their lives that made their hearts sing and their souls whole.

Everything he needed to make Jaden his was in place. The red rose, don't ask where it came from, was in hand; the full moon was out; and the one Syrus loved was currently looking out over the water as he did every time there was a full moon. Believe it or not, Jaden was a very deep person. Only Syrus knew that his love did something like that. That made the pretty bluenette believe, more than ever, that the two were soul mates.

Syrus looked at the digital alarm clock, then out the window; time for him to confess his love.

\\

"You wanted to see me Jaden?" Alexis asked her friend.

The brunette turned to the blonde. "Yeah…Alexis…can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?" Alexis responded. Jaden sounded hesitant; very out of character for the normally over-confident 15-year-old brunette.

"Alexis…" Jaden started, "how do you know…if…you're in love?"

Alexis gave the boy a weird look. "What?"

"Well, you see, I have these strong emotions for two different people. You and…someone else we know." If Jaden told Alexis he possibly loved his best friend…well…that'd be awkward, weird, and embarrassing.

"Well…I guess your heart would beat faster, your mouth would go dry, you wouldn't be able to speak in complete sentences when they're around if you loved them" Alexis rambled on. She had never been in love, so the blonde Obelisk was going off of what she had seen on TV, and what her girlfriends always acted when they saw a cute guy.

Jaden groaned. "Man, this is confusing! Is there any other way to know that you love someone!"

"Well…I guess…you would know if you kissed them" Alexis suggested. She may not love Jaden, her affections were toward the tall, dark, top duelist Zane, but she would be more than happy to help her friend.

"You want to try?" Jaden asked.

Alexis blushed. "Try k-k-kissing?" She was stuttering? Alexis never really stuttered, or blushed for that fact, in front of any boy; at least no boy whose name wasn't Zane Truesdale.

"Yeah. I mean, what harm would it do?" Jaden asked with his cocky smile.

"Okay…I guess it wouldn't be too horrible" Alexis admitted.

The two duelists came closer together. Jaden placed his hands on Alexis's hips; Alexis gently gripped Jaden's shoulders and together, they kissed under the blue light of the moon.

\\

A red rose fell from a numb, pale hand. Dulling silver eyes stared at the romantic scene of a brunette kissing a blonde. Syrus felt his heart shatter into a million little pieces. And those pieces deemed too big were shattered into more shards as the image of Syrus's love was burned into his psyche.

Syrus's brain yelled at his feet to move. To go anywhere, as long as it wasn't that spot. It didn't matter if it was the dorm, the actual school, or over the cliff where the two lovebirds would see the small bluenette fall his death into the great blue ocean. Have that image of Syrus's doom burned into their minds as the image of their kiss was burned into his.

Syrus's feet did eventually move, but not toward the nearby cliff and into the ocean where he'd drown to death. Instead, his now-working feet led the heart-broken boy to the dorm room he shared with the boy that secretly held his heart and had marvelously broken it. On his way, Syrus thought about what he had just witnessed, trying fervently to block out the image as best he could, but failing every time.

_Why? Why was he kissing Alexis? I'm supposed to be the one Jaden loves._

_Well,_ Zane's voice starting answering, _Alexis is the top female duelist in the entire Obelisk dorm; you can't even get out of the bottom of the Slifer barrel. Alexis is tall, blonde, and beautiful; you are a 4-foot-tall shrimp who looks like he should be back in grade school. She doesn't go running away at the first sign of failing; you tried to go into the ocean when a simple tag-team duel was rearing its head. SHE is a girl; you are a BOY lusting after another BOY._

_It's not lust. It's love. True love…true…_

_That's not how I saw it. I saw it as Jaden choosing the RIGHT gender. The right sexuality. Not the lustful thing you call love. I see it as a simple case of you being the pathetic, disgusting, disappointing self that only gets in other's way! I see it as a simple case of your idiocy! Your disgusting lust!_

_He…he's right. I-I am a disappointment. I am disgusting. I am nothing compared to Alexis. My emotions, love or lust, are meaningless. They're stupid. Everything about me is stupid. _

Before Syrus knew it, he was in his bed, sobbing his silver eyes out into the pillow that would give no comfort, surrounded by the blanket that gave no warmth.

\\

Alexis and Jaden separated. "So…any rushing emotions?" Alexis asked.

"Like what?"

"Happiness? Something like that?"

Jaden thought for a minute, eyes pointing upward, and hand on chin.

"Okay…if you have to think about it, then it's a no" Alexis said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I guess you're right. Well," Jaden said with a smile, going from solemn to happy, "thanks for your help Alexis!"

"No problem. See you in class tomorrow!" Alexis said as she walked off towards the girl's dorms.

Jaden walked in the opposite direction. Along his way, he spotted a red rose lying on the ground. He just shrugged it off and headed towards his room.

* * *

me: all those in killing Alexis, raise thine hands. all those in favor of letting Zane out of the closet, say in review. all those in favor of eating chips, cookies, and Rocky Road ice cream, well, the ice cream is mine, SUCKAS!

SY-SY: can i have some?

me: of course!

JADEN: arent you on a diet?

me: what my mom does not know, wont kill me. see yall next time!

SY-SY: review and read!


	4. so long, my love

me: new chappie! and to all those who wanted it, there will be a dunking of Alexis in acid!(pulls drawstring)

ALEXIS: (hanging upside-down over bubbling acid) AHHHHHH!

me: and for intro goddies, there shall be RR icecream for me and Sy-Sy and cookies and soda and pocky and doritos for all who reviewed!

JADEN: erm...you were gonna eat the ice cream?

me:...(eye twitch)

SY-SY: oh boy (hides under desk)

me: JAAAAADDDDDDEEEEEEEENNNNNNNN! (drags Jaden out)

SY-SY: erm...start the review responses

**Ronin 32: LMFAO! **that was the funniest (and longest) review ive ever gotten. and yes, you have done worse. and...ha! too late sadistic bunny! IM ALREADY FAT!

ZANE:(in closet)don't sound so proud when you say that! BACK YOU SLUG!

**The Masked Duelist: **thank you! and dont worry, he'll be let out

**PowHammer: **she's not a total bitch...just in my fic!

**Darker Sides: **somehow, i think you totally twisted my words.

**DarkElixer66: **here a cookie! and yes he is. that's why he's in the closet!

me: (storms back in, draging Jaden ((who is in a tiny yellow bikini)) and being followed by Darth Vader. Opens closet and throws Jaden in there and Darth Vader follows. slams door) HAVE FUN! I KNOW I WILL (evil laughter)

SY-SY: okay...um...watch the fic while i find something to calm ac down.

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own Yugioh GX. if she did, there would be much boy lime.**

* * *

"Wake up Jaden" Syrus said to his roommate. It was half-hearted. Syrus really didn't want to wake up Jaden. He really didn't want to face the boy that had pretty much killed Syrus the night before.

Jaden stretched and sat up. "Hey Sy! Man…you aren't looking so hot."

It was true. Syrus had been falling asleep and waking up all through the night, and every time he woke up, it was from a nightmare.

The nightmares were the same. Syrus thought that Jaden was talking to him. Telling Syrus how beautiful he was and how much he loved him and whenever Syrus was going to respond, Alexis's voice overpowered his and she said, "I love you too Jaden." Then Alexis would run right through Syrus, like he was a ghost, and Syrus would be tortured through the pain of having to see the two kiss. Then Zane would appear and shove a knife through Syrus's heart. Every time the same nightmare, and every time he woke up, the bluenette would cry until he fell back asleep. It was a nasty cycle that didn't seem to want to break.

"Yeah. I'm not feeling really well either. I'm going to skip out on classes today. Can you tell Banner that I don't feel well?" Syrus asked his friend with seemingly no emotion in his voice.

"Sure Sy" Jaden replied as he watched the smaller boy climb the ladder to his bunk in the middle.

"Thanks" Syrus replied with his back toward Jaden.

\

"So, Syrus is sick?" Bastion asked after Jaden told him, Alexis, and Cazz, who was didn't really ask, but was told anyway because he was there.

Jaden nodded. "Guys, I don't think he's really sick."

"Why do you say that?" Alexis asked.

"Well, he didn't seem sick as he did…well…depressed" Jaden explained. _Plus his eyes were dead. Even if Sy was sick, they would show some emotion, some light. But his eyes, those beautiful silver eyes…they were…wait, did I say beautiful?_

"Depressed?" Bastion pressed.

Jaden nodded. Chazz slammed his feet on the floor and said, "Okay, this is stupid! Who cares! You said you were going to duel me today, so let's go, NOW!"

Jaden smirked. Maybe a duel would get his mind a little cleared up. "Okay Chazz! Prepare to loose!"

\

Syrus lay staring up at the bottom of the bunk on above of his. He hadn't moved since Jaden left. All day long, the depressed boy did nothing but sleep and stare at the bunk and think. Right now he was deep within a painful memory.

/Flashback/

Syrus was cornered, his back against a wall, three bullies in front of him. He was about to give up when he saw Zane walk past.

"ZANE!" Syrus cried out to his older brother. "ZANE! PLEASE, HELP ME!"

Zane's only response was a glimpse out of the corner of his eye. He didn't even stop walking as he left his little brother to be used as a stress reliever to the group of thugs.

"ZANE! ZANE!" Syrus cried out in desperate hope that Zane would hear him and come back to save Syrus. His wish went unanswered.

"ZANE! ZA-" Syrus was stopped in calling out for his brother by a hard punch to his stomach. Syrus fell to his knees and endured what seemed like a million punches and kicks to his fragile body. Once his tormentors were done with him, they threw poor little Syrus into a nearby trashcan.

"Good riddance to useless rubbish!" one of them called cruelly as they left the crying boy in the alley.

/End Flashback/

That was one of the worst moments that Syrus could ever remember. He had virtually no friends back then, so no one from his school would help him. One nice old lady helped him out of the trashcan, but then she scolded him for playing in trash and how it was bad for him. Then, once he got home, Syrus's parents yelled at him for getting home so late, ignoring the black eye, swollen cheek, broken glasses, and limp their youngest child had.

"_Syrus go to your room and stay there! You're not going to have any dinner for the night and I want your lights out by 9!"_

Tears cascaded down Syrus's cheeks. He really wanted Jaden right then. He wanted to feel Jaden's arms around him in a hug and feel the brunette's warmth. But…Syrus didn't want just that one little hug. He wanted a kiss, a genuine kiss, his first kiss. He wanted Jaden to love him, but Syrus knew that he never would.

_I can't tell him that I love him now. I know he'll reject me and he'll probably be disgusted. Jaden is not as bad as Zane, but he might move out. No, I can't handle that! I can't handle that kind of rejection! I can't handle being alone again! _

Syrus started to cry for the millionth time that day.

\

Jaden was **not **in a good mood. He had lost his duel against Chazz. It wasn't entirely Jaden's fault though! His head had been too busy wondering what was going on with Syrus. The Winged Kuriboh had to squeal high-pitched in Jaden's ear to get him to pay attention. Now he was ready to snap at the next person to look at him funny.

_Kuri._

"Kuriboh, I'm not really in the mood" he warned.

The duel spirit ignored him.

_Kuri, Kuri! _

"Enough already!"

_Kuri! Kuri kuri kuri riii riii!_

"I SAID-!" Jaden yelled at the little fur ball. Then he noticed that Kuriboh had started crying. "Oh…no…don't cry. I'm sorry. I'm just a little tense right now. I'm so sorry."

Winged Kuriboh stopped crying after a sniffle or two and flew up to Jaden's shoulder to calm him down.

"I don't get it Kuriboh. What's wrong with Sy? It's like he's half dead" Jaden asked his furry little friend as he sat down with his back against a tree.

Kuriboh nuzzled Jaden and sighed.

\

Syrus looked at the digital alarm clock. 7:45.

_Time to get out of bed I guess._

Syrus climbed down the ladder and sat at a desk. He had homework to do. Sure, most of his teachers would've let him off the hook for being 'sick', but Crowler would've just given twice the amount any normal teacher would've given on a regular day.

Syrus turned on the computer. It took a while for it to boot up, so Syrus's mind started to wander. Should he tell Jaden?

Jaden wasn't as cruel as Zane, of course, that's why he loved him. Syrus would love anyone who treated him as a person. And Jaden said that the two were best friends, so, it's not like he would just move out. Jaden had stuck by Syrus's side through the worst of times, so, how would this be any different.

The computer finally booted up at the same time Jaden walked through the door.

"Hey Sy. You feelin' better?" he asked.

"Not much" Syrus replied.

Jaden started striping out of his uniform and into his pajamas. Syrus blushed and turned his back toward Jaden. Once Syrus heard the squeaking of bed springs, he knew it was safe to turn around, which he kind of did.

"Jaden" Syrus started.

Jaden half-grunted a "yeah" that sounded kind of muffled by a sheet or a pillow.

_He doesn't really sound like he wants to be disturbed. But, if I don't tell him now, I might never tell him. _

"Well, uh, y-you s-s-see…erm…uh…h-have y-you e-e-ever th-thought tha-that you w-w-w-were in l-l-l-l-love?" Damn that stuttering.

A few moments of silence, then, "Yeah, I have, but I was wrong. Why?" Jaden responded.

"W-Well…um…" _C'mon Syrus, just say it. Say, "I love you Jaden Yuki with all my heart and all my soul!"_

While Syrus was trying to say what he wanted to say, Jaden realized something. "Do you love someone, Sy?"

Syrus nodded silently.

Something inside Jaden grew. Something he couldn't name. It was as if…as if…well, it was unexplainable. He just couldn't define it. But Jaden did know one thing. He was going to make a near-fatal mistake.

"Who is it?" Jaden asked softly.

Syrus didn't like how low Jaden's voice had gotten. It scared him. Zane's voice had gotten that low before. When Syrus told him that he was gay; right before Syrus got hit.

"So, who is it?" Jaden asked again, this time a little louder. Not as loud as a yell, but pretty damn close.

Syrus was scared out of his mind now. He didn't want Jaden to yell at him. If this was rejection, then Syrus would've rather gone on wallowing in his misery and being tortured by that dream then go through this.

Syrus didn't know what to say. He was supposed to say that he loved Jaden, but the words just didn't appear on his tongue. Syrus felt tears weld up in his eyes. "I-"

"Y'know what, I don't give a fuck anymore! I'm going to bed!" Jaden shouted at Syrus.

The tears, Syrus could feel them, but they wouldn't come out. He didn't anymore tears to cry. They were all wasted on his stupid ideas of actually thinking he may actually have a chance at happiness and having them thrown back at them as they should've been. Syrus was alone his entire life, he was alone now, and he was going to be alone for the rest of his miserable life.

True love, at least one-sided love that Syrus thought was true, was better than the overwhelming rejection that came with his secret love's last words. Being the looked over little brother was better than shaming Zane.

Death was better than this.

At least if Syrus was dead, the others could move on without him. Leave his forgotten life alone so Syrus's damned soul could move onto Heaven and, if necessary, beg for entry into Heaven.

Who knows how much time passed with Syrus staring at the floor, Jaden snoring lightly, and rain, whose noise now registered in Syrus's numb mind, danced on the roof to a symphony of thunder and lightning?

Syrus stood up. He crossed the floor to Jaden's bed and kneeled by it. Jaden's peaceful and handsome face was facing Syrus. Syrus's pale face got close to Jaden's and the little bluenette whispered, "So long my love. I will no longer bother you with my lust."

It was the perfect opportunity, Jaden was asleep, it was dark, and Syrus was probably never going to see him again. Syrus could quickly press his lips against Jaden's or his cheek.

Syrus got closer, Jaden's lips only a few millimeters away.

This was what Syrus wanted, right? Just one little kiss. Then he would be away forever. Never to feel anybody's warmth, anybody's love. This one little action of affection was the one thing Syrus wanted out of life. Just one…little…

Syrus pulled away. No, it would be wrong. He would be stealing something that didn't rightfully belong to him.

Knives stabbed at the bluenette's heart as he put on his shoes and opened the door. With one last look, Syrus left the sleeping boy behind. And with him, his shattered and torn heart.

* * *

SY-SY: (in french maid outfit) hey, ac, wanna double-chocolate soft-baked cookie?

me: (pulls ear from door) YESH!

SY-SY: will you let the others out if you get them all?

me: YESH!

SY-SY: let them out!

me: (opens closet door. Jaden/Zane fall out)

SY-SY: good girl. here are the cookies

me: YAY ! review and read!

ZANE/JADEN: no...more...Star Wars references!


	5. thoughts and a fox

me: whee! finally, a new chappie. sorry it took so long! my sister's computer crashed ((again)) and i had to retype this entire story again on my dad's computer!

ZANE: (hanging upside down on a swirly-disk thingy) SERVES YOU RIGHT!

me: shut up! (throws dagger and nearly hits Zane's crotch)

ZANE: what're you trying to do, kill me!

me: no...(throws another dagger) castrate you is more like it! ((if you don't know what castrate means, ask ac in your review)) Sy-Sy, wanna come watch!(sees Sy-Sy ((whose still in the maid outfit)) makingout with Jaden)(eye twitches) JADEEEENNNN!

JADEN: uh-oh...(picks up Sy-Sy) CATCH US IF YOU CAN! (runs out of room laughing manaically)

me: grrrrrr...(presses review response button)

**The Masked Duelist: **no, he called Jabba a slug, not you

**PowHammer: **cause i want him to be!

**DarkElixier66: **welcomes! and yes...poor Sy-Sy

**Pugy: **no prob!

**Capricious Pruple Candy: **yes...we are all out to annoy you MUWAHAHAHAHAAAAA!

**Darker Sides: **eh...no biggie! really...you really like this...and me! AWWWWW!

ZANE: kiss up

**Ronin 32: **yes, i did! you got good ideas. oh, and sorry for Jaden eating all the ice cream ((the pig!)) as a make-up, howabout some fat-free chocolate-swirl icecream with a bunch of cool whip on it!

**SourSchuyler: **well, i didn't want yall to know what it was until this chapter. so yeah, i kinda had to be vague

**marthsgirl: **yeah, Zane'll become nice. and i got kinda pissed when i saw that episode, cause when Zane was thinking, it sounded like he was going to give up Sy-Sy! that made me hate him even more!

ZANE: hello? HELLO! damn...they're all gone! erm...start the fic! someone...the blood is rushing to my head!

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own Yugioh GX. she only owns the plot and the headache she is now facing**

* * *

\**Jaden's Dream**/

_Jaden stood in the middle of a pure white world. He gazed down to his one hand, which held a red rose, rubbing the stem gently so he wouldn't cut himself on one of the thorns. _

"_Jaden?" _

_Jaden's head shot up to the call of his name. The brunette smiled warmly as he saw his adorable little friend, Syrus. Jaden reached a hand out to his smaller and younger friend and stroked Syrus's pale cheek. His skin was soft and smooth under Jaden's tan hand._

"_Syrus, I've wanted to give you this for a while" Jaden said as he held up the rose, which had magically changed from red to a sterling silver. A silver that matched Syrus's eyes flawlessly. _

_Syrus took the rose and stared at its beauty. "Jaden…it's wonderful."_

"_Syrus" Jaden whispered as he pulled Syrus closer into a soft hug, "I need to tell you something."_

"_What?" came Syrus's soft and muffled reply._

"_I love you. I've loved you since I first laid my eyes on you" Jaden whispered again, petting Syrus's silky blue hair while doing so._

"_Jaden…I…I love you too!"_

\**End Jaden's Dream**/

Jaden's eyes opened slowly. He knew he had a dream that night; he did every night, if only he could remember it. That dream that ran away when the brunette opened his eyes…it was important in some way. That's why Jaden always knew he dreamt it.

Jaden yawned and his eyes wandered over to the alarm clock.

_Huh…only 7:45? It feels-_

"Wait! 7:45! I'm late!" Jaden yelled as he oh-so gracefully fell onto his butt on the ground.

"Sy, why didn't you wake me up?" Jaden asked as he ripped off his pajamas and threw on the clothes he wore the day prior.

Jaden looked up to his shorter friend's bed to find him not there.

"Huh…where-?" That's when Jaden remembered what had happened last night.

"_I don't give a fuck anymore!"_

"I actually said that… Sy probably ditched me for revenge. I would do that to me too. But…Sy really isn't the kind of guy who would take revenge…and I always wake up for him…" Jaden talked to himself as he ran out the dorm and towards the school.

He was going to think more into it, but just then the warning bell rang and Jaden went into overdrive.

\\\

Syrus opened an eye. He shifted his head a little so that his ear was no longer pressing into the ground. Syrus could see the sky now. Gray and dreary, just like Syrus was now.

Syrus started to have a coughing fit, forcing him to sit up. But Syrus got dizzy and only fell back down to Earth with a splash from the mud underneath him.

Syrus was sick. Of course he was. He slept outside, on the ground, in the rain without any branches or stuff like that to protect him. Syrus could feel his head throb and his nose stuffed to capacity. But…he really didn't care. This physical suffering wouldn't last very long.

Syrus didn't have a very strong immune system, so he was subjected to colds and the flu more often than should be allowed (A/N: unlike me, who never gets sick!).

_Just another reason why nobody would want to be around with me…I'm weak. No one wants to be associated with a weakling._

Syrus sniffed a little before entering another sneezing and coughing fit.

\\\

Jaden stared out his dorm room window. Syrus wasn't in class that day. He wasn't in the dorm room. None of their friends had seen him either. So where was he?

During lunch break, Jaden had gone around to each of their friends and asked whether they knew where he was. Each time was the same answer: no.

When he had asked Alexis, she had asked Jaden whether or not Syrus had seen what they had done the other night. Jaden had asked why that would matter. Alexis's response was a stare that said "you are the stupidest person on Earth" and a "No. I haven't seen him" before Alexis walked away.

_Wait! Maybe it is because me and Alexis kissed a couple nights ago! That must've made Syrus think that I was leaving him or something ridiculous like that! But…he would try to talk to me about that kind of stuff. So why did he…wait…he said he was in love with someone last night. What if that person he loves is Alexis! _(A/N: NO YOU IDIOT!) _And I yelled at him! But still, Syrus wouldn't just run off like that. Maybe he spent the night in Banner's room and ditched classes to calm down or something. Well, he'll be back. All I have to do is wait._

And so, Jaden sat at that window for hours on end, he even fell asleep there, but still no sign of Syrus.

\\\

The moon shone brightly on a cold, wet, and limp figure of a boy. The moonlight made Syrus seem paler than he normally is. Syrus heard rustling from a nearby bush. Syrus didn't move though. He was too weak to do so. Literally! Syrus could feel all his energy, all his life, drain from his body that entire day. That was not because of the cold or flu or whatever Syrus had.

The thing that made the bush move came out into the open. It was a fox; a beautiful, red-furred, black-tipped ear, white-footed and bellied fox. Syrus stared as the magnificent creature gracefully stalked up to him and look him straight in the eye as she finally got there.

"Why are you here?" the silver-eyed boy asked in a raspy voice.

The fox didn't answer, but Syrus knew it.

"You're here for me…for my soul. You're…you're going to take me to Heaven?" Syrus asked in a shaky voice.

The fox, who apparently knew what Syrus was saying, nodded her head.

_Well…it's about time…I guess. But…_

"Fox-lady-thing…if you don't mind, could you wait. I mean…if the people I love don't find me by tomorrow – sunset tomorrow – then you can take me away. I won't put up a fight" Syrus asked.

The fox nodded again and disappeared before Syrus's eyes.

* * *

SYRUS: don't worry Zane, i'll get you free. or at least right-side up

ZANE: thanks Sy

SYRUS: um...looks like you need controls for this thing...i'll be right back!

ZANE: WAIT! SY! DONT- he's gone

me: okay, time to clear things up!

ZANE: when did you get here!

me: (ignoring Zane) okay, the weird feelings Jaden had in the last chapter, the ones i was vague on, was a mix of depression, jealousy, anger, and love. AWWWWWWWWW! anywho...see yall next chapter!

ZANE: wait! HELP! GET ME DOWN!


	6. search party

me: whee! finally! the big chappie!

SYRUS: ((still in maid costume)) what makes it so big?

me: you shall see!

JADEN: where's Zane?

me: (points to the unconscious Zane who is still hanging upside down)

SYRUS: why is his face all bandaged up?

me: **Ronin 32**'s sadistic plot bunny

SYRUS: could you let him go?

me: okay! (presses button)

ZANE: (falls on head) HEY! DO YOU WANT TO ADD HEAD TRAUMA TO THE LIST OF THINGS YOU DID TO ME!

me: that wasn't my plan...but that's not a bad idea...

**Ronin 32: **yeah...where have you seen that before? lol. but i made up the getting caught in rain suicide before i read Blood Brothers((which, by the way, is the shiz!))

**Darker Sides: **who said anything about Syrus dying?

**xXanimeluverrrr372Xx: **here...ish...fanfic!

**DarkElixer66: **so do i!

**The Masked Duelist: **how are you going to save Sy-Sy? and no, you can't. but you can torture him with **Darker Sides**!

**lifluvanime: **yup twas horrible. OH WELL! really...you like my fic that much! OH YOU'RE TOO KIND!

**Hyper Ryou-Chan: **im glad you think tis cool

me: (opens door) too all those who want to kill Zane, i throw him out on his butt!

ZANE: what!

me: (kicks ((literally)) Zane out) ENJOY! (closes door) hey, where'd Jaden and Sy-Sy go? oh well, start the ficcie!

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own Yugioh GX. she owns the plot and the F-Closet though. **

me: ...(opens door of F-Closet) you're a perv Jaden (closes door)

* * *

\**Jaden's Dream**/

_Darkness. That's all that he could see. Pure darkness._

"_SYRUS!" Jaden called into the darkness. _

_A soft glow emanated from behind the brunette. Jaden turned to see his blue-haired friend. But the sight was heart-stopping. Syrus looked like he had jumped into the ocean and then rolled around in the dirt. His glasses were messed up; he was paler than should be allowed. _

"_Sy…" Jaden whispered in fear and worry. _

"_Jaden" Syrus started in a soft and hurt voice. "Jaden…I…I wanted to tell you…tell you goodbye…before I left."_

_Jaden looked confused. He ran up to his smaller friend and held onto Syrus's shoulders. They were wet and cold. And now, up close, Jaden could hear his friend's labored breathing._

"_Syrus…we need to get you some help!" Jaden said hastily as he tried to lead Syrus out of this abyss. Syrus didn't move though. He stood there, looking down at the floor. "C'mon Sy…we have to-"_

_Jaden saw Syrus's feet. Starting from down there, Syrus was disappearing in golden sparkles. "S-Sy…"_

"_Jaden, thank you for putting up with me...I know it must've been a stretch…pretending to like me for that long. You really didn't need to do it. I…I would've been fine if you had just ignored me. I've been ignored for so long…" Syrus's words were broken by held-back sobs. _

"_What? What do you mean Syrus! I never pretended to like you! I honestly do, buddy! You're my best friend!" Jaden cried as he gently shook his small friend._

"_But…you don't now. At least you shouldn't…because you found out and…Jaden…you were the best thing that happened to me in my entire life. I'm…I'm so happy to have met someone who was kind enough to **pretend **to like me." Syrus's body was nearly gone completely. His chest up was now the only things that hadn't disappeared yet. _

"_SYRUS! NO I DO LIKE YOU! I-I L-!" But Syrus was gone, before Jaden could make his declaration. Tears rolled down Jaden's cheeks. He clutched his arms and fell to his knees. A fox came to his blurred vision. The creature looked sad…like it had done something it didn't want to do. Or was going to do something, and it was pleading to Jaden to stop it from doing so._

_Jaden faced what should've been the sky and screamed, "SYRUS!"_

\**End Jaden's Dream**/

Jaden's head shot up, his face feeling wet. A hand came up to feel streams of tears.

_BANG BANG!_

Jaden looked at the door next to his chair, then at the clock. It was one in the morning.

_Who's here at this hour!_

Jaden was compelled to go back to sleep, but the thought that it could be Syrus pushed Jaden to open the door. When Jaden did open the door, he didn't find his roommate, but his roommate's older brother.

"Zane…you, uh…you didn't look in the mirror before leaving, did you?" Jaden asked when he saw the older Obelisk's disheveled appearance.

True. Zane's hair was in a mullet, his white coat was crooked and falling off one of his shoulders, and he was only wearing one shoe. (A/N: lost the other while running over to Jaden's dorm)

"Where is he? Where's Syrus?" Zane asked frantically as he pushed past Jaden into the room while panting.

Jaden looked over to the beds. Syrus wasn't in his. "I-I don't know" Jaden responded.

Zane whirled around and grabbed Jaden's shirt collar. "What do you mean you don't know! You're his friend and roommate! Shouldn't you, at least, know where he should be!"

"We had a fight and I haven't seen him since!" Jaden yelled as he pushed Zane off him.

Zane looked like he had just seen a ghost. Staring at Jaden in disbelief, he started mumbling, "No…no…you…where…Syrus…can't…no…I have to apologize…I have to…"

Zane made for a break at the door, but Jaden stopped him from leaving. "What do you need to apologize for?" Jaden asked as he pushed the older boy into the chair that Jaden had only recently been sitting in.

Zane gave in willingly. As Jaden closed the door, he thought he heard something. Turning to his side, he saw Zane's shoulder's moving gently and his head was down.

Zane was crying.

"Zane…what…what happened?" Jaden asked softly as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Zane said everything. About how Syrus had talked to him about something so immensely private, about how Zane reacted, about how he had had a dream only minutes ago, in which, Syrus apologized for being a horrible little brother and how he said that his death wouldn't be too long from then and that Zane was finally free of him.

"_Thank you for putting up with me for this long."_

"_I…I would've been fine if you had just ignored me."_

"_I'm so happy to have met someone who was kind enough to **pretend **to like me"_

"Zane…we need to find Syrus" Jaden said softly as his dream came back to him.

"Why do you think I'm here" Zane said, his crying finally slow enough to talk through.

"No, I mean, I think he ran away to another part of the island. Or at least he could be with Banner in his room" Jaden said as he looked out the window.

"Better than any idea I could come up with right now" Zane said.

The two boys decided to see if he was with Banner before running around in the middle of the night.

It took Banner a few minutes for their teacher to wake up and answer the door, but he eventually did and, once seeing Zane, fully woke up.

"AH! I mean what are you doing this late…or early…?" the black-haired professor asked with his kind and Chinese-accented voice.

"Syrus is gone. Has been for a few nights and we just wanted to see whether he was with you" Jaden explained.

Banner shook his head. "I'm sorry boys, he's not. Why don't you two come inside and you can explain this to me a little better" he offered.

Jaden and Zane took the offer graciously. After some tea, and stinky kitty breath courtesy of Pharaoh, Zane and Jaden started to explain what had happened. After a few minutes, with the stories told and the tea gone, Banner stood up and said, "Jaden, you should've told me that he was missing as soon as school got out earlier. This is a big island that has not only a volcano, but a huge forest. Syrus could've easily gotten lost and since it had rained last night, he could be very sick."

"Yes Professor" Jaden said with his head bowed.

"And Zane," Banner said turning his fury onto the older boy, "I know you and Syrus don't get along that well, but you shouldn't have done such a thing! Hitting him after saying something so private, well that has to be the worst thing I have ever heard!"

Zane didn't respond, but the way his head dipped so that his messy blue hair covered his face said volumes.

"So, what are we going to do?" Jaden asked finally.

Banner stood up. "You two are going back to your dorms and are going to bed. I am going to change and alert the other teachers on the island. Hopefully, by sunrise we'll have a search party up and going."

Jaden and Zane did what Banner said and went to their separate dorms. Before parting though, Zane said, "They aren't going to find him. We're the only ones who can."

Jaden couldn't help but feel that Zane's words were absolutely true.

\\\

The sun rose and burned Syrus's eyes. He turned over gently and laid his head on his folded arms.

_Why did I do it? Why did I ask for another day? I know Zane and Jaden aren't going to look for me. I wouldn't look for me. _

Syrus closed his eyes. A gently glowing light was in the middle of darkness.

_I am dying. I'm just barely alive. That fox from last night is keeping me alive._

When Syrus opened his eyes, everything was a dark gray. Drained of every color except gray, the world was bleak.

_It's going dark. The world I should live in. A world of darkness; a world where I can't bother anyone; a world made for my loneliness. _

\\

A glorious fox sat on top of a tree, her charge within view blow. She seemed to sigh as she looked at the mortals that ran around like little ants on a hunt.

_They search for him. But none are the ones that the boy wants to see. I must sure the fact that they do not see the child._

The fox's eyes glowed and an invisible force field was created.

_Now…I must wait._

She looked at the blue-haired boy below her.

_They must come. Of all souls I must take, his is the last I wish to deliver._

\\\

Jaden and Zane spent the entire day in Chancellor Shepard's office. Answering questions and stuff like that. Both boys were seriously on edge. Except when being interrogated or asking about the progress of the search, neither talked.

"That's it!" Zane exploded.

"What?" Jaden asked.

"They're not going to find Syrus! And if he is hurt or sick, he's in some deep trouble! I'm not going to stand around and wait for my little brother to show up when I know that he isn't going to!" Zane yelled.

Jaden agreed and the two boys slipped out when nobody was looking.

The search took forever. They stuck to the forest around the Slifer dorms, knowing that Syrus couldn't have gotten too far.

While resting, Jaden couldn't help but say, "So…you hit him?"

Zane's head came out of a bush when he said, "Yeah. And I'm feeling like shit because of it." Zane sat down next to Jaden as he said, "And you yelled at him."

"Yeah. I bet what I did was worse." Jaden rubbed his forehead. "I bet you weren't too happy with what he told you."

"Yeah, at least I wasn't at the time. Now that I've thought about it for a while, I can't blame him for what who he's decided to like." Zane sounded sad.

Jaden remembered how hesitant Syrus was when he was going to tell Jaden who he loved. Syrus had probably told Zane first.

"I just wish that I had done it differently. I wish that…that I hadn't yelled at him."

"Wishing gets us nowhere, Jaden" Zane said flatly. He stood up and brushed some dirt of his pants before saying, "C'mon, we need to find him. It's almost sundown."

"Yeah. That way we can help him and tell him we're sorry. Then I can make it up to Sy for yelling at him by hooking him and Alexis up!" Jaden said enthusiastically.

Zane stared at Jaden. "Alexis? Why would Sy love Alexis?"

Jaden scratched the back of his head. "Well, she's pretty, popular, smart…"

"Yeah…she is something, isn't she" Zane whispered as he momentarily stared out into space. He quickly came back down to Earth though and said, "No, what I mean is that why would Syrus love Alexis since he's gay?"

Jaden's heart started pumping harder. "S-Syrus is…"

Zane nodded his head. "I thought you'd be the first to know."

Jaden was too stunned to think. Too…happy? Wait…why was Jaden happy?

"**_Why shouldn't you?" _**a voice in Jaden's head asked.

"No time to stand around! We need to find Sy before the sun goes down!" Jaden said as he ran ahead with new found energy.

\\\

Syrus stared at the pink sky.

_This is it _he thought. Tears welded up in his nearly sightless eyes. _Why did I even, for one moment, think that I could have a good life or a person who loved me? The person I loved? _

Syrus closed his eyes and readied himself for the light at the end of the dark tunnel.

\\\

"We can't give up! We have to find him!" Jaden yelled after seeing how low in the sky the sun was.

"Jaden wait!" Zane called breathlessly.

"NO! I HAVE TO FIND HIM!"

Jaden ran on. He eventually ran straight into a little meadow.

Time froze for him. It seemed like the world dropped everyone off, except for Jaden and the boy that lay across from him. Still. Dirty. Wet. Half-dead.

"Sy…rus…" Jaden whispered as he ran over to the body. He picked up Syrus and stared into his paler than pale face.

"No…please…you can't be…please…you…can't…" Jaden muttered over and over again as he held Syrus closer to him so that the smaller boy's head was squeezed against Jaden's chest. Tears were streaming down his tan cheeks.

"J..Ja…den…"

The brunette's eyes doubled in size. Jaden pulled Syrus's head away and stared into Syrus's half-lidded silver eyes.

He was awake.

He was alive.

"S…Syrus." Jaden held the cold boy closer again, but this time, much more gently.

Zane walked up to Jaden, who greeted the older bluenette with a smile.

"He's alive, Zane. He's alive" Jaden repeated over and over again.

Zane kneeled in front of Jaden and his little brother. Jaden released his grip on Syrus a little so that Zane could move Syrus so that the sick boy's burning cheeks were within his older brother palms.

"Big…bro…" Syrus whispered weakly.

"Syrus" Zane whispered. He dug his nose into his little brother's soft hair, more than elated to see Syrus alive.

Zane pulled away and said to Jaden, "We need to get Syrus to the island hospital."

Jaden nodded as he stood up, Syrus lying limply in Jaden's arms bridal style.

* * *

me: WHEEE! SY NO DIE! SY NO DIE! WHEEEEEE! i love sy-sy too much to kill him! anyway, two more chappies! so, review and read!

ZANE: (crawls in with half his clothes torn off) help...someone...help!

me: awwww...! (starts bandaging Zane) tis alright Zane...(pats Zane's head)


	7. first kiss

me: YAY! new chappie!

JADEN: hey, where's Zane?

me: i decided to give him a break on the torturings this intro

SYRUS: awww...nice ish yous (falls over)

me: what's wrong with him?

JADEN: SPB's brownies haven't worn off yet.

me: oh...speaking of SPB, start the review responses!

**DarkElixer66: **he's not gonna!

**kellyQ: **they will! as i said last chappie, i love Syrus too much

**Darker Sides: **really? i made you feel sorry for Zane? wow. well, stop that bated breath for here ish the next chappie!

**mightvebeenhere: **really? oh, you're too thoughtful! HAHA!

**xXanimeluverrrr372Xx: **eh...mistake! anywho, here ish the next chappie!

**The Masked Duelist: **...okay then...do you have any pills you have forgotten to take?

**Ronin 32: **hmmm...you never know...this story might go out with a bang. HEH HEH! ((ac ish perv))

ZANE: (from bedroom) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

JADEN: i thought you weren't going to torture him today!

me: i wasn't! i put in a movie and left him alone!

JADEN: what movie?

me: it should be The Good Girl

JADEN: (holds up DVD)

me: O.O oh crap. Jaden...heheh...y'know those special brownies you and Sy-Sy ate? you remember what you two did afterward?

JADEN: (blushes) (nods) (runs into ac's room)

me: heh...um...start the fic!

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own Yugioh GX. if she did, then many anime porn tapes of Syrus and Jaden would be in circulation right now. **

* * *

Jaden stared at the hospital bed. It was late at night and Zane was asleep in a nearby chair. Ever since they found Syrus, he'd been sleeping; resting so that his body could fight off the pneumonia that the bluenette had caught after being out in the storm a few nights back.

Jaden sighed and gently moved a lock of silky blue hair out of Syrus's angelic face. For three days the routine with Jaden had been the same: wake up, go to classes, do homework, check up on Syrus. That's all he did. And since his schedule had become beaten into his mind and system like nothing else before it, Jaden had a lot of time to think.

One thing, in particular, was who Syrus loved. Jaden had put most of the puzzle pieces together. Syrus was gay, Syrus was depressed after the night that Jaden and Alexis had kissed, and the smaller boy was really hesitant in telling Jaden who he loved. Though Jaden did have doubts, he was more than certain that the person Syrus loved was him.

And that led to another question: How did Jaden feel about Syrus? That was a conflict that had been raging in the brunette's head since before this whole mess started. Syrus was Jaden's best friend, maybe even more so…but…somehow being in love with a guy felt kind of wrong to Jaden.

Maybe it was because of the crap he and Syrus would get if they became boyfriends. And what if Syrus wanted to do it? How could Jaden pull that off?

Thoughts of Syrus naked, though, squirming under Jaden in bliss. His sweet, pale skin covered in little beads of sweat. Jaden's tan hands touching, feeling, prodding…

Jaden bent over and put his hands in front of him so no one could see his hardness.

Jaden heard a moan and turned his attentions to the bluenette on the bed in front of him. Syrus moved his head a little and opened his eyes half-way.

"J-Jay? What are you…?" Syrus asked in a quiet, raspy voice.

Jaden lost his hardness when he saw how weak his friend was. He had nearly died out there in the forest. If Jaden and Zane had been even a few hours late, who knows what creepy, furry, meat eating thing could've gotten to Syrus and used his dead body as dinner?

"How are you doing Sy?" Jaden asked as he tried to push more hair out of the bluenette's face.

Syrus squirmed away from Jaden's hand, going deeper into the bed. "Why?"

Jaden was confused. "Why what?" Jaden tried to stroke Syrus's cheek but Syrus just pulled the covers over his head.

What was wrong? Jaden was only trying to comfort his friend, but Syrus didn't seem to want Jaden to touch him.

"Why did you look for me? Why did you save me?" Syrus asked from under the covers. He thought Jaden didn't love him. The image of Syrus being forcefully thrown out of his room by Jaden and then pawing at the door like a sad, little, lost puppy had plagued Syrus's mind the entire time he was in that meadow

"Syrus, you're my best friend. I wasn't going to leave you out there in the cold to die" Jaden said softly as he placed his hand where Syrus's head should be. Even through the blanket that separated them, Jaden felt the heat of Syrus's fever.

"You still…still like me after…after…" Syrus whispered, shocked. He shook his head. "Jaden, please, don't act like this. I know that you really don't **actually **like me. You just felt pity for the stupid, little boy that can't do anything right." Tears fell from Syrus's eyes. Why the hell couldn't he stop crying!

Jaden was starting to get a little scared. He pulled the covers off of his little friend. Syrus only flipped over onto his side, facing away from Jaden and put a pillow on his head.

"Syrus, that's not true! I really do like you! Don't talk like that!" Jaden pleaded.

Syrus was silent for a moment before saying, "Maybe…maybe you do like me…but…but it doesn't really matter now, does it? If I don't die from this, I'll die from something else."

Jaden ripped the pillow away from Syrus's head. "Syrus, don't say that!" Jaded took his smaller friend by the shoulders, forcing Syrus to sit up and face Jaden.

"I'll find a new way to die. Then you and Zane and everybody else could be free from me…from me holding you all back. I know that's what I'm doing. You could be in Obelisk blue by now if it hadn't been for me. You could move on, forget me, leave my memory behind and let me rot in hell."

Syrus's eyes were full of defeat and sorrow. He had really given up on his life. He honestly, with every last bit of his pure heart, thought that he was only a burden. Holding down all the people he loved. Honestly believed that no one wanted him. No one loved him.

But Syrus was wrong. Some one **did **want him.

Jaden wanted him.

Jaden…

Jaden pressed his lips against Syrus's.

Waves of happiness, desire, and love washed over Jaden's being as he felt those soft lips against his own.

Syrus tensed when Jaden had kissed him. This couldn't be apart of some act that Jaden was using. Syrus could feel the genuine emotions behind that kiss. The same emotions that little bluenette was experiencing at that moment too.

Syrus's hands went to the back of Jaden's neck, pressing the larger boy closer, deepening the kiss. Jaden's hands found Syrus's back, also applying pressure to bring Syrus's sweet body closer to him.

Eventually the two boys had to separate for air. Syrus was no longer crying. Jaden was no longer confused about his heart.

Silver stared up into brown as Syrus said, "I love you, Jaden Yuki, with all my heart and all my soul."

Jaden smiled warmly and whispered back, "I love you too, Syrus Truesdale, with all my heart and all my soul."

With both declarations said, the two boys continued to kiss.

Over in a little chair in the corner, a dark blue-haired teenager smiled as he watched the scene through one eye. Happy that his brother finally found someone, Zane went back to his dreams of Alexis.

* * *

me: awww...fluffy ending. AND I TOLD YA'LL THERE'D BE SICK FANTASIES!

JADEN: Zane is now unconscious

SYRUS: JAAADDDEEENNN! (rubs finger on Jaden's chest and whispers into ear)

JADEN: (blushes) (puts Syrus in front of him) (guides Syrus to F-Closet)

me: ergh...how many times are they gonna do it? (sigh) anywho...the next chappie is the epilouge. it's fluff, but also horny fluff. why? cause i'm sick like that! review and read!


	8. epilouge

me: finally, i got the epilouge up! would've gotten this up sooner but someone reported one of my stories, therefore getting it kicked off, so i couldn't upload anything for a while

JADEN: that mustve sucked

me: (shrugs) eh, i had the story on hold

SYRUS: wasn't doing very good?

me: (shakes head) nope

ZANE: it proved your crapiness as a writer

me: ...say...that...again...

JADEN: oh boy (takes Sy-Sy and hides under computer desk)

SYRUS: calling aca bad writer is worse than calling her fat!

ZANE: you. are. a. crappy. writer.

me: (pulls out flamethrower) DIE BASTARD!

(BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP)

me: sorry for that, start the review responses!

**Ronin 32: **YAY! PERVINESS! and thank you for drilling a hole into my closet door

**kellyQ: **nope...this is!

**Pugy: **of course they get together!

**mightvebeenhere: **well...this is the epilouge. and i think i shall do a sequel

**Snowbluerat: **yeah...havent seen a lot of endings myself. course...this is only my 4 completed fic...ANYWHO, depressing ish good! specially if the depressed person ish cute! like Sy-Sy!

**XxSexiItxX: **yeah, people like the intros and endings

**The Masked Duelist: **yesh! they get together and make out! WOO!

**DarkElixer66: **(salivates) COOOOKKKKIIIIIEEEEE! damn...i gave those up for Lent! oh well! (puts cookie in cookie safe)

**Sour Schuyler: **you ish wrong, my reviewer. you ish very wrong. and yesh. dramatic! DUN DUN DUN!

**RoseKitsune.EXE: **lemons ish goooooooooooddddd. unfortunately, this chapter has none. ((waah))

**Darker Sides: **OO...wow...that was both cool and creepy. OKAY MY WORSHIPER! I ORDER YOU TO...uh...GIVE ME ROCKY ROAD ICE CREAM! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! and enjoy this fic

**HyperRyou-chan: **yay, horny teens!

me: okay, so, for those wanting a lemon, sorry! i wanted to keep this a T rating, so i had to keep this a make out session. but fear not, once i get my own computer (in a couple of months) i shall give you lemons! and i shall also give you nice reviewers a sneak peak at _Heartstealer_ the sequel to _What Reason?_ well, least i say its the sequel. anywho, start chappie!

* * *

"Hey Sweet Baby" said an all-too familiar voice. It was followed by a pair of strong arms that snaked their way around Syrus's waist.

"Jaden" Syrus giggled. The bluenette loved his pet name. Jaden had started calling him that ever since Syrus had gotten out of the hospital wing three weeks ago. It didn't matter whether it was in private or public, Jaden made sure that everyone knew that he and his "Sweet Baby" were a couple.

Sure, they got crap from the students and some of the teachers, but the teachers only minded if Jaden had decided to take the matter of someone calling Syrus a fag, which the male student body, especially Chazz, did pretty often. But, most of those people got to feel what it was like to be hit by Zane more often then they did Jaden.

Zane had decided to become a better brother to Syrus after he had hit him, which Zane apologized to over a million times in the first day Zane knew Syrus would live. Syrus had told him he didn't need to apologize, but Zane wouldn't hear any of it. It kind of made Syrus proud, to finally have Zane worry and bicker over him, to finally have his big brother's approval.

Syrus felt a series of kisses on his neck, to which he leaned into and moaned from.

"You like that?" Jaden asked huskily.

"I always do" Syrus whispered back.

"Then you're really going to like this." Jaden picked up his smaller boyfriend and put Syrus on the bottom bunk of their tri-story bunk bed.

"Jaden?" Syrus whispered, confused. He saw the lust in Jaden's eyes as he stared up into those chocolate pools.

Jaden had his knees next to Syrus's hips, applying light pressure so that the bluenette wouldn't be able to escape. Jaden's hands had found a place next to Syrus's head, preventing anymore chance of escape. Jaden lowered himself down and placed a light kiss on Syrus's lips. Syrus kissed back, his hands holding onto the back of Jaden's neck.

Their lips danced together in a duplicate movement. Soon, Jaden's tongue licked at Syrus's lower lip, asking for entrance. Syrus happily allowed the wet muscle into his mouth. Jaden smiled against Syrus's lips as he moved his tongue all over Syrus's mouth, catching every soft spot and making the smaller boy under him moan out of pleasure.

Jaden's hands found the bottom of Syrus's shirt and moved under and up it. Syrus did the same. Soon, blazers and shirts were seen on the floor and two shirtless boys were seen on a bed. Jaden pulled away from Syrus's delicious and kiss-swollen lips and moved down to the pale boy's neck and collar bone. Kissing and nipping at little bits of skin, and sucking at the love bites, leaving a wet trail of love down Syrus's sweet, sweet skin.

Moaning more and more, Syrus pressed his boyfriend closer to him, begging for more of those loving ministrations that the bluenette so longed for. Jaden's hands moved to Syrus's sides and tickled the boy, causing a mixture of groans and giggles. Syrus could feel both himself and Jaden harden when the smaller of the two groaned from Jaden's nipping at Syrus's nipple. Pressing it with his lips, tickling it with his tongue, holding it with his teeth, Jaden did everything that he could think of to pleasure his lover.

Hand's found their way to Syrus's pants line and…

"Jaden!" Syrus asked when his boyfriend pulled away. "Why'd you do that!"

Jaden winked and put on a smile, "To keep you wanting more."

"So…so you're teasing me? But it's my job to tease you! That's not fair!" Syrus complained.

"Well, life's not fair" Jaden said as he fell down next to Syrus on the bed and put his arms protectively and possessively around the smaller boy. "Besides, I want to save our first time for a special occasion. I mean we could bang each other right now and get it over with or we could wait for something special, something that'll make us remember that night for the rest of our lives." Jaden raked his hands through Syrus's hair.

Syrus smiled as he saw the logic in waiting. "You're right Jaden. That would be better, wouldn't it?" Syrus nuzzled into his boyfriend's chest and sighed. "I love you, Jaden."

"And I love you, my Syrus."

* * *

SYRUS: i like 'Sweet Baby'

me: it's what my mom calls me. now, for all those loyal fic readers of mine out there, thesneak peakof _Heartstealer_:

**Jaden ran out onto the island. **

**_He has to be here. I only saw Syrus 15 minutes ago._**

**Calling out his little lover's name, Jaden ran from place to place, getting the help of whomever he ran into. **

**"No...no...he can't have... Not after this long. Syrus...he couldn't've..." Jaden whispered in defeat as he returned to their bedroom. **

**But there was no denying it. **

**Syrus was gone.**

* * *

**Syrus cowered in the corner of a group of trashcans. The sounds of the fight died down and soon only the heavy breathing of his savior was heard. As well as footsteps. **

**Fearing the worst, Syrus pulled his jacket further down onto his head so that nothing could be seen by either him or the person who saved him. **

**"Hey, kid, dere's no need to be afraid. Dey're gone now. You're safe." **

**Syrus didn't budge. **

**He felt something hold onto his Slifer jacket, which was escaping the bluenette's cold, wet grip.**

**"C'mon buddy. You'll catch a cold if you stay out..."**

**The person stopped at the same time the jacket was pulled out of Syrus's grip. ****Syrus's scared and tearfuleyes stared up into the face of a teenager with wet, messy blonde hair and shock-filled brown eyes.

* * *

**

me: and thats it!

JADEN: YOU LEFT...AGAIN!

SYRUS: I DIDN'T MEAN TO!...did i?

me: we'll see innext fic! BYE BYE!

-ac-the-brain-supreme


End file.
